


Humains, pourquoi pas

by Psychoslasher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Leviathans, M/M, Male Slash, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: Lorsque les Léviathans cherchent à devenir le plus humain possible, ils finissent par aimer ça.





	

Slash entre nos deux Léviathans, Dick et son lieutenant Edgar.

* * *

 

Kevin fait prisonnier par les Léviathans, ceux-ci alternaient entre discussions personnelles et surveillance du Prophète. Dick était en train d'énoncer avec son lieutenant diverses manières de passer inaperçus parmi les humains à plusieurs d'entre eux, et ils insistaient sur l'angle primordial de ce problème malgré la mine renfrognée de certains. Edgar en réprimanda deux, citant en exemple le massacre des membres de l'équipe de natation dans leur vestiaire. Le temps qu'ils passèrent à épiloguer sur le sujet mit Edgar de mauvaise humeur et il commença à s'énerver sur un troisième, ce qui indiqua à Dick qu'il valait mieux faire une pause dans leur cours "adaptation humaine". Il rit intérieurement, Edgar était comme un professeur devant ses élèves, expliquant avec volonté mais perdant vite patience devant autant de désinvolture vis-à-vis des autres.

Une fois les leurs partis à d'autres occupations, Dick verrouilla la porte et s'approcha de son ami, appuyé de tout son poids sur le bord d'une table à maugréer.

\- Tu sais, pour des débutants, ils s'améliorent plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru.

Il se pencha sur le brun avant de poser les mains sur ses épaules.

Edgar fronça légèrement les sourcils, la proximité ne le gênait pas le moins du monde avec les siens mais dans des véhicules humains, c'était autre chose. Il se sentit bizarre, confiné.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air préoccupé.

Dick ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur son travail et lui reprochait juste son manque de contact avec les humains car ils en avaient grand besoin. Edgar, lui, le comprenait mais avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas regarder les humains de travers. Pas par méchanceté mais par nature, après tout ils étaient littéralement opposés, le lion et le zèbre.

\- Ça va, oui...

\- ... même si tu sais que cette infime leçon s'applique aussi à nous ? Tu n'es pas très partant, je le sais et je le comprends mais nous nous devons de nous fondre dans le décor.

\- Vous voulez que l'on se comporte comme ces insectes.

Edgar se releva et le regarda dans les yeux, de ce regard placide et sérieux que son boss adorait. Roman haussa les sourcils et lança sur le ton du défi :

\- Ne me dis que cela ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit, mon ami. Et le terme exact est comme des "humains".

\- C'est une question que je ne me suis jamais posée, nous ne sommes pas parmi eux depuis assez longtemps. Aussi je préfère éviter de fraterniser avec notre nourriture ou même encore être comme elle. Sur tous les plans, les hommes sont méprisables. Ils ne pensent qu'à faire la guerre, exterminer, violer ou même détruire la planète du Créateur.

\- Pour pas mal de ces aspects, tu ne peux leur en vouloir, nous sommes autant destructeurs que cette race. Cependant tu as raison sur la notion de destruction, la Terre de Dieu en est la plus grande victime. Toutefois, ils ont certaines qualités non négligeables qui sont nettement appréciables même pour nous. L'amour en est une, nous l'éprouvons aussi, le respect également.

\- "Amour" est un mot qui prendrait plusieurs mois à analyser si on en juge leur comportement, ce mot a apparemment plusieurs sens. La sexualité des êtres humains est d'ailleurs une des plus complexe et dégoûtante qui soit.

\- Il est vrai que c'est un domaine dans lequel ils font preuve d'une grande polyvalence, et d'une créativité unique qui je dois dire me rend fier de ne pas être des leurs. Dégoûtante, tu dis ?

\- Sur ce qu'ils appellent Internet, j'ai trouvé pas mal de choses que je n'oserais jamais évoquer même après avoir consommé de l'alcool. Parait-il que c'est une boisson qui aide à délier les langues des plus timides.

Roman sourit malicieusement, se pencha à l'oreille de son lieutenant et lui chuchota :

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Les sites pornographiques, mon cher. Sois certain de haïr cette espèce si tu vas jeter un œil sur ce genre de saletés, dans le cas contraire il en irait de la crédibilité de ta nature profonde. Ils peuvent faire des choses repoussantes sans en ressentir le plus petit remord, c'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas t'intéresser à cette tranche de personnes. Par contre, moi j'aime les êtres humains dont la tolérance inoffensive ne comporte aucune limite. Dis-moi Edgar, t'es-tu rendu de ton plein gré sur ce site ou bien tu es tombé sur une publicité ?

Resté stoïque jusqu'à présent, Edgar dut néanmoins être franc avec son supérieur comme il l'avait toujours été. Il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre silence ou vide entre eux, chacun connaissait l'autre comme sa poche.

\- Une fenêtre est apparue dans le coin droit de la page, avec des images obscènes et des mots encore bien pires. J'y ai jeté un œil, juste pour voir.

Le ton employé par son patron devint de plus en plus provocateur et ardent.

\- Et est-ce qu'une ou plusieurs de ces images t'ont donné envie d'essayer quelque chose ?

Il recula pour contempler l'effet de ses mots sur l'autre Léviathan, les prunelles d'Edgar avaient littéralement modifié son expression faciale.

\- Non ! En plus, ce sont des enveloppes humaines que nous avons, croyez-vous réellement que cela pourrait provoquer quelque chose chez nous ?

\- Nous verrons bien.

\- Comment ça ?

Dick se rapprocha encore d'Edgar qui haussa légèrement un sourcil, lui passa une main derrière la tête et caressa doucement ses cheveux, passant même dans son cou et sur le pavillon de son oreille avant de la mordiller. Son ami ne fit pas de mouvement de recul et se contenta juste de subir ce que devait également subir l'homme en lui, son côté humain.

\- Alors, comment trouves-tu ce contact ?

\- Hormis le fait que ce soit humain, c'est plutôt agréable. J'ai un effet étrange sur la peau, au niveau de mes bras.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, Dick étant quant à lui très satisfait de sa réponse. Tellement qu'il chercha à aller plus loin dans son exploration et n'attendit pas avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser voluptueusement. Sans bases réelles, Edgar fit avec ce qu'il avait pu trouver en farfouillant dans les souvenirs de son "hôte", ainsi que la vidéo qu'il avait regardée. Une question lui vint concernant son supérieur pour que celui-ci n'aborde un tel sujet avec autant d'envie dans ses gestes. Il descella leurs lèvres sans pour autant s'éloigner d'un centimètre de son visage, sentant sa respiration chaude sur son visage.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait, je me trompe ?

L'embrassant une fois de plus de façon plus chaste, Dick précisa :

\- Edgar, tu crois vraiment que je me risquerais à une telle bassesse ? Du moins avec des humains véritables ? Avoir accès aux pensées et aux souvenirs de nos chers hôtes nous confère quelques avantages, mon ami. Dont la façon de faire, j'imagine d'ailleurs que c'est aussi ta source d'inspiration. Je me suis permis autrefois de demander à ce brave Dick s'il vou... qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Ce prénom, Dick, les humains se choisissent de drôles de noms.

Roman écarta les bras et les lui posa sur les épaules.

\- Hé bien tu vois que tu t'y habitues vite, finalement.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, de façon plus profonde, plus embrasée et l'accola au mur. Edgar sentit avec gêne sa langue contre la sienne mais sa sensation se changea vite en envie et il ferma les yeux pour savourer l'instant. Il prit même certaines libertés, caressant le corps de Roman sans pousser trop loin. Au moment où il sentit son boss lui défaire sa ceinture et son jean, il lui posa une main sur la tête et demanda, la respiration manquante :

\- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Aucune réponse verbale ne lui vint si ce ne fut le sourire charnel de Dick, qui s'occupa de son boxer et exposa ensuite son sexe pour l'envelopper de ses lèvres, coupant le souffle de son lieutenant qui serra les poings contre les murs. Les va-et-vient de plus en plus bestiaux sur son entrejambe l'avaient rendu aussi dur que du bois. "Quelle étrange sensation, je me sens... bon sang qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien" pensa t-il. Les caresses qu'effectuait Dick sur ses cuisses et son fessier accentuaient son érection et ses jambes flageolèrent. Dick lui-même s'étonna d'y montrer autant d'ardeur et de savoir-faire pour une première fois, ses sens s'enflammaient également. Respirant très fort, Edgar logea son regard sur Dick et le mur avant de souffler difficilement :

\- On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ?

Cette question interrompit Dick qui, en pleine activité, venait de s'étouffer en éclatant de rire. Après avoir repris son souffle, il consentit à répondre :

\- Si mais je n'ai jamais écouté. Toi alors... tu ferais un humain très convainquant.

\- Ce n'est guère flatteur.

\- Voyons...

Dick se lécha la bouche et renversa Edgar aussi doucement que possible, l'agenouilla et le pencha en avant, avant de défaire sa propre ceinture et son pantalon, puis susurra à son ami :

\- Oh mais j'y pense, il serait peut-être bon de ne pas oublier la sécurité. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour ça... non, sans commentaire. Ce Dick adorait s'envoyer en l'air dans son bureau avec sa secrétaire et il en a plein dans son tiroir. Alors ?

Edgar acquiesça d'un simple gémissement, ils se mirent d'accord et Dick enfila un préservatif. Il souleva la veste et la chemise de son lieutenant et embrassa son épiderme dorsal, caressant par là même les frissons qu'il lui procuraient. Quelques secondes après, Edgar sentit quelque chose entrer en lui, dur et douloureux. Il sut ce que c'était, ferma les yeux et grogna de douleur et de dégoût en pestant :

\- Ces humains sont cinglés.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Dick sourit avant de lui caresser le ventre.

\- Calme-toi, mon ami. Tu ne diras peut-être plus ça dans un moment.

Roman décida finalement de savourer le moment en ôtant le préservatif et commença à se mouvoir en lui tout doucement le temps qu'il ne se fasse à son intrusion. Pour lui faire oublier sa lancinante douleur, il lui attrapa la hampe et la malaxa lascivement d'un bout à l'autre, observant les expressions de son compagnon qui suait et gémissait de plus en plus. L'entendre émettre de tels sons l'excitait tellement qu'il se serait volontiers jeté sur chaque partie de son corps une à une. Il accéléra ses mouvements de hanches tout en se renseignant :

\- Tu te sens bien, Edgar ?

\- Étrangement... oui, même trop.

Dick lui embrassa le dos et dit :

\- Je te l'avais bien dit.

Il continua à faire durer l'extase de longues minutes et finit par se libérer en lui. Son costard lui collait à la peau mais il lui restait une chose à faire. Il continuait de donner du plaisir à son ami jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'arrête sa main.

\- Tu veux...

\- Oui ! le coupa son lieutenant.

Maintenant, Edgar voulait se satisfaire aussi. Il se redressa et le retourna à genoux, le plaqua contre le mur et se colla contre lui, n'attendant pas son consentement avant de lui rendre la pareille. Il le pénétra durement et entama de frénétiques coups de reins, ses mouvements faisant grogner Dick de plaisir.

\- Oui, vas-y !

Il sentit son bras droit lui mordre le cou et le lui embrasser insatiablement. "Finalement, il en avait sûrement encore plus envie que moi. J'aime ça, quelle brute... " pensa t-il. Il se laissa aller lorsqu'il sentit Edgar jouir sans douceur en lui, son gémissement mixé avec son cri de Léviathan. Respirant bruyamment, les Léviathans restèrent collés l'un à l'autre le temps de reprendre contenance. La main d'Edgar postée sur le mur laissa une large trace de sueur et Dick se rendit compte d'une chose :

\- Je crois que les effets corporels sont décuplés dans un corps humain.

\- Alors quoi ? La prochaine fois, on laisse "exploser" le côté humain ?

Il rit, à la plus grande surprise de son patron qui, une fois rhabillés, le poussa doucement au mur pour l'embrasser. Ils continuèrent de longues minutes sans que l'envie ne leur passe tellement ils adoraient ça. Malheureusement pour eux, le téléphone portable de Dick se mit à sonner et ils durent se séparer.

\- Dites-moi qu'il y a une bonne raison.

\- _Les Winchester sont ici, ils ont forcé la sécurité du bâtiment_.

Au moindre œil posé sur son boss, Edgar se rendit compte qu'il se léchait la lèvre au même moment que ce dernier, qui raccrocha et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Il semblerait que nos deux chasseurs soient entrés sans le consentement du gardien.

\- Alors il va falloir qu'on s'en charge ! conclut le brun en reprenant son sérieux.

Au moment où il voulut faire un pas en dehors de l'espace personnel de Roman, le patron le ramena à lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Ou alors... je peux très bien faire comme les humains et ignorer cet appel quelques minutes.

Le sourire de son lieutenant le fit fondre sur place et il lui sauta dessus, l'embrassant à nouveau et leurs corps se percutant brutalement.

Une salle de conférence étant un endroit privé mais accueillant du monde, ils en oublièrent la caméra dans le fond de la pièce. Cherchant leur proie principale, Dean et Sam avaient cherché le seul endroit du building pouvant leur indiquer sa présence, à savoir la salle de surveillance.

\- Alors c'est ça que font les Léviathans pendant qu'on lutte contre la fin du monde, ils font mumuse avec leurs véhicules ? s'outra Dean.

\- Ferme-la et on y va. Les autres gueules béantes vont arriver et étant donné le rang de ces deux-là, je préfère les savoir en train de faire des cochonneries plutôt que de nous courir après. On en a tué un et il est revenu à la vie, on n'a pas encore ce qu'il faut pour les battre alors un Léviathan de rang supérieur, non merci.

Il dut revenir sur ses pas pour chercher Dean qui était resté scotché sur l'écran, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

\- Ah c'est... " commença Dean.

\- Tsss... sans commentaire. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu emballer Castiel la dernière fois ? En parlant de ça, ne regarde pas trop cette vidéo, ça risque de rendre ton pantalon trop serré et on doit courir ! se moqua Sam.

Dean rougit et Sam le poussa en courant jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment "Richard Roman Enterprises", malgré le fait que leurs ennemis avaient déjà du se lancer à leurs trousses, pour la plupart. Dick et Edgar avaient fait exprès de ne pas sortir de la pièce en prétextant une revanche ultérieure et le supérieur ordonna aux siens de laisser partir les Winchester.

\- Laissons-leur un peu d'avance, je suis encore sous l'effet du plaisir et je n'ai pas envie de le sentir disparaître.

\- Typiquement humain, mais c'est vous qui l'avez voulu ! nargua Edgar.

\- Tu es borné, toi. Comme si tu n'avais pas adoré ce bel instant de luxure.

\- Si et tout le problème est là... je crois que j'en veux encore ! se plaignit Edgar.

Son boss s'avança et lui agrippa la ceinture avant lui dire dans le cou :

\- Moi aussi et ça peut s'arranger tout de suite. J'ignore si les humains sont tous aussi endurants ou si c'est juste à cause de notre présence dans une enveloppe de chair mais... qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Edgar lui saisit durement le col de la veste et balança avec ardeur :

\- J'en dis qu'il y a des pièces avec des canapés bien plus confortables que le sol dans cet immeuble, et sans caméras.

\- Mmm tu m'excites...

C'est sur une torride étreinte qu'ils se rendirent dans une pièce où ils seraient tranquilles.

**FIN**


End file.
